


哭泣时覆上眼的手

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 里约赛后。





	

15\. 哭泣时覆上眼的手

回到房间，再经过寒暄，简短的交流讨论，收拾整理，等到终于陷进被褥闭上眼，已经过了凌晨。许昕沉默地盯着天花板上一点浅浅的光斑。他的肌肉和神经都因为积压的兴奋和紧张而疲惫不堪，但他却合不上眼。  
他应该休息。明天回程的飞机漫长而折磨，他至少不能在转机的时候睡到人事不省。  
里约配给运动员的床对于二十啷当的小伙子们多少还是窄了些，翻个身提心吊胆。搬进来的第一天俩人商量着把床向中间拼，每天早上两个人长手长脚缠得乱七八糟，被子倒是够用了。单打比赛开始以后他还犹豫像这样会不会干扰对方的比赛节奏，他师兄粘着拍子挑了挑眉，一声不答，他也就乖觉地闭上了嘴，第二天早上仍然缠作一团醒过来。  
此时此刻在床的另一侧的人背对着他安安静静，姿势规规矩矩，呼吸声都听不到，俨然睡梦酣甜的样子。整个晚上他们来回奔波，除了颁奖台上攥得发疼的手之外他并未从马龙那里得到任何有关比赛的反应，没有安慰也没有谴责，这是一个战士留给另一个战士的体贴。  
他应该停止思考。他应该停止回忆。他应该停止一切细节的倒放，任何情感的涌动，和分毫对未来的惶惑。  
但是做不到。  
最后第五颗球。最后第四颗球。最后第三颗，第二颗。最后一颗球。  
对手脸上的表情，队友脸上的表情。为什么他不知道自己脸上的表情？不，他不想知道自己脸上的表情。  
他竭力睁着眼，然而还是有泪水在眼底缓慢地涌出来让视线变得混乱模糊，更多的泪顺着鼻腔倒灌，不仅让他忍不住地发出一声模糊的呛咳，更让他的耳朵里一片轰鸣，只能听到自己几乎算得是狼狈的呼吸声，他觉得自己正陷在一个荒唐而昏沉的世界里，无法停止下坠。喉咙更加的痒，但他不能允许自己泄露出更多毫无意义的脆弱了。  
所以他没有听到那人翻身的声音，只有手掌带着属于他的温度覆了上来，接着肩膀也蹭了过来。他茫然地眨了眨眼，那虎口和指腹的茧是他熟悉的。  
他隐约听到一声极低的，几乎是温柔的叹息。

马龙并没有睡着。  
他本来睡眠就浅，今天又折腾太久，多少有点打乱这几天来紧绷的作息规律，心里又挂着几乎缠成一团的各种思虑，整个人板在床上一动不动，安静到反常，换在平时许昕早就意识到他师哥仍然在东想西想却没有真的入睡。  
但显然今天的许昕对自己尚且无法掩盖周全，更没有心力顾及这些琐碎的细节。早在那一声压抑的呛咳响起之前，马龙就足以凭借越来越短促的呼吸声判断出对方的状态。等到那一声明显扭曲的喉音打破房间里诡异的死寂，他也无意再粉饰什么。  
他没有开灯，他犹豫着不敢开口。  
但他的几乎要被撕裂的心催促着他做点什么，任何什么，不然他也将要呼吸困难了。  
睫毛湿腻地抵在掌心，更多的泪水蹭在手心里。许昕在下意识里还想控制，整个身子因为越发的紧绷而发抖，几乎要团成一团。  
他伸展手臂强硬地把他圈进怀里。  
许昕其实是相当坚强的人，似乎总是来得快去得也快，总是没过一会儿就又一脸笑地看着他。  
秦志戬一度对此颇为头疼，但他在那个时候起就喜欢盯着总是笑着的许昕看。  
他羡慕他。他一贯是个放不下的人。放不下结果，放不下失误，放不下自我。  
后来他知道许昕笑着的时候心里未必没有像他一样的翻江倒海，只不过他还是宁愿让人看到他似乎心无挂碍的样子。  
于是他意识到他只是喜欢盯着他看。笑着的不笑着的，他都喜欢。看着就行。  
但今天他甚至撑不出他的笑脸。他已经坚强得足够了。领奖台上，马龙在有点迟疑地伸向他的那只手中感到惶恐，感到畏缩。而此时此刻这个人近在咫尺，却抱定主意要一声不吭地独自熬过这个晚上，他几乎为此而恼火。  
你怎么可以避着我？  
他的手指抚过兀自支撑着的脊梁，直到块块紧绷的肌肉在他掌心一点点放松下来，而那些断断续续的战栗最终也慢慢平息。  
他的下颔扣着他的发顶，夜色深晦，如同陷入深海，只剩下彼此的心跳和吐息。

“……许昕？”  
“嗯？”疲倦的声音低低地震着他的胸腔。  
“睡不着？”  
“……”  
“……我是不是该给你训话什么的，车轱辘话一来回就困了……”  
许昕轻轻笑了一声。  
“……不能说的秘密？”  
马龙愣了愣。黑暗里他看不到对方的眼睛，许昕的声音因为拖沓的风寒，紧促的赛程和刚才竭力抑制的哭泣而变得低沉发哑，带着粗粝的质感，几乎让他感觉陌生。然而这喉音里终于包裹上一点他所熟悉的，细小的愉快。这本应是这人无时无刻不自然流露的，如今却越来越悄无声息，只在深思熟虑后谨慎地展现，或对某些特权者在静默中始终如一地流淌。  
如同此时此刻，他像这样调笑着彼此才熟知的过往，让他勉强撑持的那些可笑的迟疑犹豫的最后一点也全都坍圮碎裂，剥离出的整颗心又酸又麻，又甜又软。  
于是他低下头去蹭了蹭对方的微翘的鼻尖。  
“……不能说的秘密。”  
他终于吻到他的嘴唇，还颤抖着，还带着咸涩的余味。他们浸了泪水的手指在这样的亲吻里又纠缠到一处，像是几小时前全世界瞩目时一样，却又因为彼此新发的汗水贴合得更紧。  
他在对方沉默的鼓励里向下吻去。许昕还有点发抖。他们的手指扣得太紧几乎要发麻了。  
他在左肩停留了比往日更长的时间，牙齿衔着他最近有点支棱的锁骨尖，缓慢细碎地吻那块儿看上去没什么不同的皮肉，姿态沉静缜密，像是赛场上谋篇布局。但唇舌却缠人，分明是蛮横地攻城略地。  
许昕在他炽热起来的气息里颤抖得更厉害，觉得从关节麻到手指尖，整条左手都要废了。他瞪着天花板，想挣出另一只手去推人，那只手却被死死绞住不放，扭曲着摁进床垫。平时嘻嘻哈哈没个正形，这种时候他其实抹不开，只觉从耳根烧到脸上，从脊椎麻到脚尖，整个人被强硬地挟持压制，几乎要恼。  
他师兄终于放过那块肩膀，而他被磨得只剩下看着对方的力气。一片黑暗里马龙的表情模糊，只有一点光散在他颧骨和额头上晕开，仍是端正自持的样子，似乎起身就能直接出门接受采访。  
但他似乎是微微笑了笑，倾身过来吻他眼角，烫热的嘴唇温柔地压着他垂下来的睫毛，额头相抵，失去发胶约束的刘海凌乱地扎在他脸上。他顺着马龙向下逡巡的嘴唇微微仰起头，也去寻他偏爱的那块地方——全满贯先生英挺俊秀的鼻梁骨，此刻凝了一层薄汗，在夜色里几乎泛着一点玉似的光。  
他们就这样混乱地互相追逐着磨蹭着吻咬，呼吸声也已经压不住，一来一往搅得更加混乱。  
他无声地笑。抬起还半麻的左手，指尖在昏暗中凭借肌肉的记忆搭到对方的后腰，闭着眼睛，沿着筋骨的线条熟稔地一点点滑过去。这些他从青涩少年时代就了然于心的纹路，他知道它们如何生长，如何舒展，如何贯注属于这个人的专注与精神，并知道更多仅仅展现于他眼前的，不为人所知的力与美——以及爱与欲。  
他寻到了那些隐秘的区域。驱动他的指尖施以近乎勾缠的触碰，他的大腿弯刻意温吞亲密地蹭过了他的腰侧，代替他把所有羞于宣之于口的言辞絮语到他的耳畔去。这点轻微的主动已经让他感觉耳廓烧了起来，换做平日他也做不出这些，感谢没有人开灯。  
马龙原本只是微乱的呼吸声几乎要凝滞了。  
还被绞着的右手腕被攥得生疼。他师兄似乎一直对他不持拍不发力的那只手有些不能见人的偏执。  
他捋到了龙须。于是那些属于兽类的和统御者的部分终于冲破了端正持重的表面，从这人的每一寸向外投射迸发，冷酷凛然地，却像灼热的舌头盘卷过来，最后全都密密匝匝缠绕在他这里了。眼神，气息，专注度，精神力，情之所至的一整颗心，和无法控制的全部欲望，都在这里了，都是他的了。  
于是他喘息着伸展他的四肢，把他紧紧地拉拢过来，让那些滚烫的吐息和亲吻烙满每一寸，接纳全部的侵略，占有，标记和独裁。  
用全部的我交付全部的你。  
这是毫无理性的妄念，是愚不可及的贪婪，是不计后果的自负，是他黑暗的枝蔓牢牢锁住爱人的爪牙。  
另一件能让他像这样全然专注的是乒乓球。他为这样的特权感到无法抑制的满足和莫名的理所当然。  
只有我。  
一直被摁在床单里的那只手终于松开了，取而代之被攫住的是他刚才胆大妄为的脚踝。  
而那只手并没有就这样被放过。  
男单冠军终于在男团冠军的床头柜里摸出他们需要的东西，奥委会最慷慨的馈赠。听到铝箔被撕开的声音，许昕闭了闭眼，呼吸还没调匀，就突然感觉又被抓住了手。他一下睁开眼，在一片光线朦胧里瞪向那人。他比任何人都更加了解他师兄某些恶质和偏执的本性，但不要在这种时候——  
马龙探出一点舌头，含住了他的指尖。他睁着眼，笔直而赤裸地看向他，然后一点一点吞噬他的手指，一寸一寸地包裹，一分一分地舔咬。  
他在真实意义上看到口干舌燥。  
从手指尖，到被撑开的指缝，经过那些与他生命相关的纹路，最后他的嘴唇停在微微搏动着的薄薄一层血肉上，半是撕咬半是磨蹭了很久。  
最后两个人纠缠的手指上都是湿淋淋地在昏暗的房间里反射出一点水光。  
马龙的声音很低，几乎不像他平时的音色了。  
“看着我。”  
他再一次张开牙齿衔住他手指的骨节轻轻厮磨着。珍而重之地。强横无理地。  
“别的都不要想。”  
他明明比任何人都更加了解他师兄某些恶质和偏执的本性，却也比任何人都更加听凭这些本性在为数不多的时候肆意流露。  
在他自己身上。  
他不会拒绝他。他大概永远不会。就像马龙也永远不会放任他一个人躺在这里把眼泪流干。  
这个人的这只手总是在这里的。来触碰他，来抚慰他，来牵他的手。无论只有彼此的时候，还是万众瞩目的时候。  
于是他听任他牵着他的手指，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，直勾勾看着他继续以他一贯的细腻和精巧开拓他自己的身体，一丝不苟，有条不紊，眼神却炽烈又刚毅，于是彼此的视线生根一样粘着在一起，纠缠盘绞，只觉得太阳穴都烧到发疼。  
用眼睛说，用手指说，用体温说，用每一次呼吸说。  
爱你。

随着无法启齿的触感顺着脊柱层层叠叠攀爬上来，许昕在半清醒半沉迷的状态里感到了些微的焦躁——日常他们于此事上一贯是温缓从容——归功于他师兄那令人发指的仔细。  
但是从名单确定以来，确实已经过了太久了。而他今天不想清醒。也无意从容。  
借着夜色的遮掩，他悄悄伸展被握住的手，拇指探到另一只手的手心，轻轻地在那里画着圈。  
马龙笑了。他维持着那两根仍然不紧不慢摸索着的手指——一根他的，一根他自己的，凑到他耳边吻他。  
“别急啊。”他慢条斯理地在褶皱间微妙地转动了一个角度，于是那处高热瞬间绞紧了。  
他加了力在那窄窄一点上不轻不重地碾压了几个来回，看他低低喘息着，混乱地咬着手指来压抑嗓子里不受控制的颤音，垂着眼睛，一会儿愣愣地望着他，一会儿又略微涣散开的样子。又像那个平时的他，又像那个只属于他的他。  
于是他又加上一根，手指精准地扣在那一点上来回剐蹭着，看着靡丽的红在稍微亮起来的光线里一点点攀爬上这人的胸口，肩头，颧骨，耳垂。他的视线落回他们手指纠葛的地方，那里软化着，随着断断续续漏出来的呻吟翕张着。他终于引着许昕的那根手指撤出来，却又在入口处蓄意地一勾——  
液体被牵离出身体的感觉过于露骨。湿得透了，手指是，哪里也是。  
他师弟和腕骨同样偏于细瘦的一对脚踝，一只在混乱的床单上难耐地磨蹭着陷进一团混乱的皱褶，另一只早就滑脱出他的手掌，这会儿正打着颤挂在他的后腰上，随着他越发放肆的动作而不自觉地向里勾着。  
许昕的眼尾红得像能滴下来。  
最终完完全全——成为那个只属于他的他。  
他又忍不住去亲他。同样嫣红湿润的嘴唇。  
许昕喘息着扬起脖子迎向他，四根湿淋淋的手指在这个动作里进得更深，带来几乎算得上响亮的黏腻水声。柔韧的腰，马龙沿着琴弦似的线条一寸寸吻下去，最后落在大腿内侧，在队服短裤危险的边缘徘徊着，印满眷恋与贪欲的记号，我的记号，恨不得叫人看了去，又不舍得要人看了去。这个人是我的。  
他稍微停下来看了看，最后贴着最紧要的部分开了口。湿热气息喷洒萦绕，那一片连腿根儿都在抖——  
“要吗？”  
语气如同在问下一个球发长的还是短的一样平常，音色里却浸满诱哄意味。  
许昕又焦灼又挫败地瞪着他，欲言又止地，一张嘴尾音里全是压不住了的腻和渴。  
“……师兄……！”  
于是他笑了。他心满意足，胜券在握。

在被顶撞得快要缺氧的缝隙里，许昕着迷地看着马龙变得晦暗乌黑的眼睛。  
他微微张着嘴，发着抖，想要叫他，却被过电一样的麻痒和近乎粗暴的力度逼得叫不出声，只有几乎不像他自己的气声，越发高亢地要逃出来，而他破碎的理性仅仅还记得要聊胜于无地捂一捂嘴。腰几乎要被折断，腿被压在胸口上，脚腕被扯着张成不知廉耻的角度，如果有面镜子他一定会砸碎。床铺是什么样子，床脚牢不牢靠，他都听不见，更顾不上。最后的谨慎和温柔也在最亲密的距离里被撕去，只剩下见不得光的欲。独占欲，情欲，爱欲。  
师兄。  
师兄。  
马龙。  
看看我。  
看着我。  
滚烫的嘴唇亲吻过他每一寸能够触及的皮肤，手指揉按过被他亲得斑驳一片的肩头，他削薄的蝴蝶骨，笔挺的脊骨，胯骨，人鱼线，最后溜进湿泞不堪的臀缝，摸索着戳弄已经被撑开到极致，红肿靡丽的穴口。不知道是因为情绪的波动还是疲倦的积累，许昕今晚远比平时来得更敏感。他的指尖几乎是刚刚碰到彼此胶合连系的那地方，整个人就是剧烈的一抖。等他勾连着两人混杂的体液揉到对方的尾椎上，他师弟嗓子里的声儿都变了。  
“……不行……我忍不了……隔壁会听到——啊！你别……马龙你别……师兄！……师兄我受不了了……”  
那声音又甜又哑，几乎能听出哭腔。细长手指痉挛一样去拽他的手腕，却又没什么力气。咬着嘴唇，闭着眼睛，每块肌肉都绷紧，一身青青红红斑斑驳驳在夜色里像是花开了满身。  
马龙倒吸一口凉气。  
他咬着牙根，反手圈住那些软绵绵的手指，葱白的骨节绯红的指尖，单只是松垮地搭在他腕上任他为所欲为的样子就情色至极。他一个一个指缝摩挲着强硬地扣嵌进去，然后十根湿黏的手指一起围拢住许昕已经濒临边缘的那部分，刻意绕开顶端，只慢吞吞地抚慰。  
许昕被磨得快发疯，最后的力气再也压不住声音，顾虑着隔音的一颗心在情欲和廉耻之间来回撕扯，要烧干他已经不堪一击的脑子。  
他说不清是难耐还是羞惭地小幅度摇着头，断断续续乱七八糟地叫着马龙和师兄，要和不要，垂着的眼角盈满要落不落的泪，欲言又止地望过来，平日里让他显得清透纯挚几乎幼稚的样子如今看进眼里全是赤裸裸的勾引。  
于是在下一个心跳里他喘息着俯向他，额发凌乱不堪地搭在他人前的端正眉眼上，因为过多的亲吻而微微肿起的嘴唇又蛮横地粘住他的，唇舌纠缠里嘶哑的声音一遍一遍地送过来，珍而重之，痴缠迷离。  
许昕。  
许昕。  
许昕。  
我的眼里只有你了。  
只有你。

他们实在都累得狠了，最后两个人黏黏糊糊地蹭着，长手长脚搅在一起，什么都不顾就都睡了过去。  
早上马龙因为生物钟醒过来一次，艰难地扭着脖子打量挂在自己腿上的另一条腿和缠在腰上的另一条胳膊，心里挣扎了一下，最后瞪着对方没有褪干净红色的眼角跟自己较劲，到底作罢。  
他闭着眼摸索了一下滑开的被子，拉过另一个人的肩头，又睡了过去。


End file.
